


I'm glad you are home

by Skye_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Stiles Leaves, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, after the nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Hale/pseuds/Skye_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles left, thinking it was the best thing.<br/>Was he wrong<br/>Running out of money caused him to sell himself<br/>Eventually he had to call Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad you are home

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This has got underlines of rape and prostitution.  
> It is only briefly mentioned though

So this one shot was actually done on Omegle. and i have to say this was one of the best role-plays i have ever done on there. I may have shed a few tears doing it. My co-author actually has a AO3 account which is Seekeronthepath. 

Five months. Five months ago Stiles left town with nothing, but two hundred dollars and a backpack. Ever since then he has been living out of his car. Everything just got too much after the Nogitsune and he left. The two hundred dollars didn't last very long so to get money he has been selling himself to other people. Mostly they just wanted a quick hand job or a blow job. Even though it made him feel gross, but it was better than going hungry. Some nights he would think about how people were probably scared sick about him, but he pushed the thoughts down. He sometimes wanted to call someone to tell them that he was okay and alive, but then he realized that they probably didn't care. Tonight was just like any other night, he stood on the corner with the other druggies and homeless people waiting for someone to pick him up, but the night changed. A man pulled up and brought him to a motel room and wanted more than just some half ass BJ. Now Stiles was sitting in his car trying not to vomit. He have never felt so used. He was covered in sweat and come because the guy didn't let him take a shower afterwards. He shut his eyes tight and pulled out his phone, with a shaky hand he called the only person he could think of to call. Derek.

Derek almost ignored the phone ringing, but then he saw who it was and snatched it up. "Stiles?" he said as soon as it connected. "Is that you? Stiles, please tell me you're okay."

Stiles sniffled quietly and shook his head even though Derek couldn't see him "It's me..It's me Derek..Honestly..i'm not okay Derek..Far from it" he whispered tears dripping down his cheeks.

Oh god. "Where are you?" Derek asked immediately. "How can I help?"

"Two towns over..Can you pick me up..I know it's late but i just wanna come home" he said softly

Two towns over... "You're in Mossvale?" Derek checked. God, he was so close...if Derek had just kept looking, he'd have found him already. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yeah, i am, Thank you Der" he whispered curling up on the backseat with a small sniffle, running his fingers through his messy and now dirty hair.

"Of course," Derek said. "Of course, Stiles. Where will I meet you? Do you need anything?"

"I'm in front of one of the clubs. i'm in my jeep so it'll be easy to find me" he spoke Softly biting his lip

If Stiles had his jeep, why did he need a lift? "I'll find you," Derek promised. "Please be safe."

You: Stiles sighed softly and nodded. He felt bad for making Derek come get him but he had no money, he was sure if the guy had paid him he would have been able to get gas and drive home but he was stuck here "I will" He sighed softly

"I'll see you soon," Derek said, and hung up, all but running for his car, grabbing keys and wallet on the way out the door. He barely managed to restrain himself to the speed limit as he drove, his nightmares floating in mind's eye as he wondered what it was that had made Stiles sound so...so broken.

Stiles curled himself in the thin blanket and held back from just breaking down. He never had seen himself in this position, never. He said no so many times and it didn't work, Stiles just felt so dirty and used and the evidence was so clear on him and he knew Derek would be able to smell it on him and there was nothing he could do. He wished he never left in the first place.

It took far too long for Derek to get to Mossvale, to find Stiles' jeep, to find a parking spot /after/ he found Stiles' jeep, but at last Derek was there. He looked in the window, struck by the piles of clothes and grocery bags in the back, the blanket covered lump that /had/ to be Stiles, and swallowed hard as he knocked on the door.

Stiles jumped slightly as someone knocked on the jeep, having fallen into a light sleep, He peeked up from under the blanket and let out a deep breath as he saw Derek, He got up and unlocked the doors before climbing out of the jeep, his head down "Hi..." he whispered ashamed

Oh god. Bile rose in Derek's throat as he caught scent of Stiles, shame and sex and pain and tears in a combination Derek understood /far/ too well, and he swallowed hard. "Do you want to go straight home, or do you want to get cleaned up first?" he asked, practical because there was nothing else he could do, not without hurting Stiles even more. "I can pay for a hotel room."

Stiles kept his head down as tears slipped down his cheeks "Can..Can i get cleaned up first" he said, his voice cracking, refusing to look at Derek at all. Hating himself right now"

"Of course," Derek said, shoving anger down to deal with later. "Do you have clean clothes? I can lend you some of mine." Long habit meant Derek had a change of clothes in the trunk of his car.

"i have none so yeah if it's okay" he whispered not trusting his voice anymore, he took a deep breathe as he wiped his face with his sleeve. He just wanted this all to be a bad dream.

"Of course it's okay," Derek replied, voice cracking. "Anything, Stiles, anything you need."

Stiles finally looked up at Derek with tired and broken eyes "I'm sorry.." he choked out

"Please don't be sorry," Derek begged, doing his best to hold back tears. "I'm so glad you're alright, I'm so glad you called me, please don't apologize."

"I should though, after everything i have done..I just left with no word on where i was going, i hid myself from all of you..I just couldn't face any of you after what i did Derek..after i killed.." he said his body shaking and his breathing quickened at the thought.

"It's not your fault," Derek urged, desperate for Stiles to be okay. "Please, Stiles. Just let me help you."

"it was my fault Derek, i killed Allison..I killed Aiden..." he choked out, his breathing becoming harder to do "I..I just want the pain to stop..." he whispered

This time, Derek couldn't stop the tears. "Please, Stiles, can I hug you? Please," he begged.

Stiles didn't answer bit instead threw himself into Derek's arms, his body shaking so bad and he tried so hard to push back a panic attack, gripping onto Derek as he started to have one.

Derek held Stiles close, trying not to hug him too tightly, knowing that he had no idea what might trigger Stiles these days, but wanting to give him every comfort he could. "I've got you," he murmured. "I'm here. You're safe."

Stiles was sobbing and almost screaming into Derek's chest, It took about five minutes till his panic attack faded, keeping his face hidden in Derek's chest. he just stayed like that for a while before sighing, rubbing his eyes as he looked up at Derek "I..I'm sorry you had to see me break down like that"

"I'm not," Derek said simply. God, Stiles had been through so much. "Thank you, for calling me, for letting me be here, for letting me help you."

Stiles nodded "Thank you for being here for me.." he whispered, showing a small thankful smile.

Derek smiled back helplessly. "Do you want to find a hotel now? So you can shower?"

"Yes please" he breathed out before pulling away, leaving Derek's arms.

"Okay." Derek took a deep breath, trying to think about practical things again. "Is there anything you need from your car?"

Stiles nodded before moving to grab his backpack that had his phone, keys, wallet, a journal and a few other things before shutting the door and locking the jeep up with a small sigh before turning back to Derek with a small nod to indicate he was ready to leave.

Derek smiled, trying to hide his heartbreak that the backpack held everything Stiles wanted to keep. "My car's around the corner."

Stiles nodded and walked with Derek to the car, biting his lip as he walked, his body was beginning to ache but he kept quiet. getting in as Derek unlocked the car.

"Where's the best place, do you think?" Derek asked as he started up the car. He didn't know Mossvale well.

"Uh theres this place i stayed in when i first got here..A few streets away..I think it's just called Mossvale hotel" he said running his fingers through his hair slightly.

"Okay," Derek said calmly, trying to put Stiles at ease. He thought he'd driven past it, but he wasn't sure. "Can you give me directions?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah sure" he said and started giving directions, glancing at the other every few seconds, nibbling on his lip.

It was a fairly small motel, and once they'd parked, Derek asked, "Do you want to stay here while I get a room?"

Stiles shrugged "Sure, i don't mind" he said softly looking over at him

Derek nodded and got out of the car. At the front desk he spun a story of a long road trip and just needing to nap for a couple of hours and take a shower, and wondering what the cheapest option was for him to do so? He got told they charged by the night, but if he promised to be out of the room by the 6am cleaning round, they could do him a 20% discount on the single room at the end. Money wasn't exactly a problem for Derek, but he assured them with his 'charming' smile that he was grateful for the favour, and he returned to the car with a set of keys in his hand.

"You just used your 'charm' on the front desk lady didn't you? like you did with that police officer?" Stiles asked softly as he got out of the car, grabbing his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder before shutting the car door, watching Derek with a soft smile.

Derek shrugged, letting his non-answer speak for him, glad to see Stiles smile. He rummaged in his trunk for the change of clothes, then locked the car and led Stiles to the room. "Do you want me to stay or go?" he asked.

"You can stay, if you want." Stiles replied, looking up at his as he shifted on the balls of his feet before placing his backpack, grabbing a bag that he kept his tooth paste, tooth brush, soap and shampoo and conditioner.

"I'll stay," Derek decided. He didn't really want to leave Stiles on his own right now. "Is it okay if I tell other people I'm bringing you home?"

Stiles nodded, holding everything tightly in his arms "Yeah, you can tell them" he breathed out, biting his lip before awkwardly went into the bathroom, shutting the door before stripping off of all of his clothing, deciding he was gonna burn them when he got home. he turned the shower on and got in, letting the hot water hit his body. Stiles just stood under the water, thinking about everything that had happened, not being able to stop the tears falling. Stiles took a deep breathe before he started washing his body and hair. Forty minutes later he got out of the shower and brushed his teeth, getting himself in the clothes Derek gave him and sighed happily. shoving everything in the small wash bag and walked out, putting the bag and clothes in his backpack, looking over at Derek.

Stiles smelt so much better now - clean, but also happier. "Everyone's glad to know you're safe," Derek told him. "Are you ready to go?"

Stiles nodded and smiled softly "Yeah i'm ready to go. Thank you Derek" he said moving to hug the older male again tightly.

"I would have done anything to bring you home safe," Derek admitted. "You're very, very welcome."

Stiles smiled and hesitated before kissing Derek's cheek before pulling away, grabbing his things "Come on then sourwolf" he whispered

Derek blinked at the unexpected kiss, but followed Stiles out of the room, dropping the keys in the return slot and going to his car. "Should we get food on the way?" he asked.

Stiles got back in the car and shrugged "We don't have to, i don't mind" he said but his stomach rumbled loudly at the mention of feed, not eating properly for almost four months makes a guy hungry and stiles was very hungry but didn't want to admit it.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "We'll stop," he said decisively.

Stiles nodded, playing with his fingers as he looked at Derek "Okay"

There was a KFC near the edge of town, which wasn't exactly the most appetising, but /was/ open at nearly midnight, and had a drive-through. Both of which were important, since Derek wanted to get back to Beacon Hills as soon as possible. "What would you like?" he asked as they approached the ordering spot.

"Uh a snackbox is fine with me" Stiles replied, even though he could eat more he knew eating too much on an empty stomach would make him ill and thats not what he wanted at all.

: Derek frowned, and quietly decided he was adding a large fries to the order. If Stiles was still hungry later, he wouldn't stay that way. "Nuggets, popcorn chicken, or, uh..." Derek couldn't remember the other one. He didn't usually eat here.

"popcorn chicken" Stiles spoke with a soft smile "Oh and by the way i will be paying you back when we get back" he said with a nod  
: "If you insist," Derek replied. He had a feeling that Stiles' pride wouldn't let him back down on this, even if Derek could easily afford it. He ordered the snackbox for Stiles, a box of nuggets for himself, and a large chips he wasn't going to tell Stiles was for sharing.

"I do insist" Stiles mumbled knowing Derek could hear him well. He smiled as Derek gave him the food and he grabbed his own, grabbing a piece of chicken and ate it. it might not be the best but it was the best he had eaten in a while "Thank you, for this..for everything really" he said looking at Derek

"You're welcome," Derek replied. "I'm just so glad you're safe."

Stiles smiled softly and nodded "And so am i" he said

They drove in silence for a while, eating quietly. "You can share my chips if you want," Derek offered.

Stiles raised his eyebrows before nodding "Alright, i'll take a few" he said knowing Derek wanted him to eat more, he saw the frown when he said he only wanted a snackbox.

"I won't ask questions," Derek said quietly, after a moment. "But if you want, you can talk to me. God knows I've got no right to judge."

"Derek...you can ask questions..I'm willing to let you know what you want to know" He replied honestly biting his lip

"Have you been safe?" Derek asked. Of everything, it was what he most needed to know.

"safe as in ?" he asked softly as he looked over at him as that could mean a few things.

Derek kept his gaze fixed on the road. "Has anyone hurt you?" he asked instead.

Stiles bit his lip hard and nodded with a small shrug "Yeah.." he sighed

Derek gripped the steering wheel hard enough that it creaked. "Before tonight?"

Stiles nodded, looking down "I got beat up a few times, but the worst thing was tonight" he whispered

Derek's wolf roared inside him, but he knew there was nothing he could do. "Have you been..." He took a deep breath. "Did any of it help? With why you ran away?"

Stiles shrugged "yeah i guess. I provoked those people till they hurt me honestly. I wanted the pain as punishment for what i did.." he admitted

Derek wished he didn't know what that felt like. He wished /Stiles/ didn't know what that felt like. "None of us blame you," he said quietly.

"I blame myself though...I wasn't strong enough to stop the things that were happening. I deserved everything i got while i was here" he whispered.

"You didn't," Derek said, though he knew Stiles wouldn't listen. "You did everything you could. You aren't to blame that it wasn't enough."

"But i did deserve it Der..." he whispered so quietly he knew if Derek wasn't a werewolf he wouldn't have heard him. He brought his knees to his chest and hid his face. "i deserved what that man did to me tonight" he choked out

"No one deserves rape, Stiles," Derek said softly.

Stiles broke down again and just cried to himself. He didn't want to hear that word, he didn't want this to be him.

Derek didn't know what to do, what to say. For a long time, he just let Stiles cry in silence, but eventually, he said, "When I was seventeen, I was raped."

Stiles slowly looked up in shock and bit his lip "i..I'm sorry Derek" he whispered

"At the time, I considered it consensual," Derek went on. "But she was a decade older than I was, she pressured me, and she lied to me."

Stiles nodded and frowned not knowing what to say "Kate?" he said softly and hesitantly

"Yes." Derek swallowed hard. "When I was eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, I had a lot of casual, unhealthy sex. Looking back, I don't think I was really in a good state to consent to it."

Stiles nodded as he listened moving his hand to rest on Derek's shoulder "I truly am sorry, you didn't deserve any of that" he sighed.

Derek smiled sadly. "Neither do you, Stiles."

Stiles sighed "I know.." he breathed out

: "It's up to you," Derek said softly, "But you should think about getting a check-up at the hospital."

Stiles nodded "i'm going too..The guy..he didn't use...I might not be clean and that scares me" he admitted

It scared Derek too. "If something..." he started, then stopped and tried a different way. "You know Scott would, if you asked...?"

"I know he would..but there is still that chance it might not work and the bite kills me" he looked down.

Derek suppressed a shudder. "It's rare," he said quietly. "I looked into it, years ago. If you're strong and willing, it's very rare."

Stiles nodded "If it comes to it..i'll get the bite..but hey..i could be fine. perfectly fine" he sighed

"You could be," Derek agreed. "We'll hope for that."

"Oh i'm hoping" he said with a small frown

They sat in silence for a while, Derek trying to keep himself together and watching Stiles out of the corner of his eye. It was only about an hour's journey back to Beacon Hills, but it felt like a long way.

Stiles had drifted off on the way back, feeling safe enough to fall asleep. He was glad to be going back to Beacon Hills but he was worried to see everyone again and explain what happened especially to his dad.

Derek let Stiles sleep, glad that he felt safe enough to do so. When at last they reached the outskirts of Beacon Hills, he put a hand on Stiles' arm to wake him.

Stiles jolted awake, his eyes wide before he realized it was only Derek waking him up. He breathed deeply and sat up properly "We in Beacon hills then?" he yawned

"Yeah," Derek murmured. "I assume I'm taking you home to your dad's house?"

Stiles bit his lip, he wanted to say no not wanting to face his dad but he knew he should say yes, he nodded "Yeah" he replied

"I'll stay with you as long as you need me," Derek promised, noticing Stiles' nervousness.

"I'm just scared telling my dad everything.." he sighed looking away

"You don't have to tell him anything you don't want to," Derek replied. "All he needs to know is that you're okay, and home now."  
Stiles nodded and sighed "Yeah i guess...He'll find out eventually, he finds out everything" he chuckled a bit.

"It's still your choice who to tell, and what to tell them." Derek glanced at Stiles. "If anyone has an issue with that, tell me, okay? I'll talk to them."

"Alright, i will Thank you . You are like my guard dog, well guard wolf" he joked, trying to calm his nerves

"Anytime," Derek promised. He only wished he could have been there when Stiles /really/ needed him.

Stiles smiled softly and placed his hand on Derek's leg "Really Derek, thank you..With out you..I don't know where i would be.." he said softly

Derek gave Stiles a sideways look. "There are other people you could have called," he pointed out.

"I know that, but when i needed someone the most it was you i thought of. Derek you have saved me so many times and even though you can be a sourwolf sometimes and i can be a pain in the ass. You are the one i trust the most" he admitted "I don't think i could have called anyone else"

"I trust you too," Derek murmured.

Stiles smiled and nodded "I'm glad" he whispered

Derek pulled up outside the Stilinski house and parked. "Want me to come in with you?"

Stiles sighed "You don't have to" he said looking at him, unbucking the seat belt slowly

"Do you /want/ me to?" Derek repeated.

Stiles looked down and nodded "Yeah"

"Then I will," Derek said simply. "Come on."

Stiles nodded and got out, grabbing his things, getting his keys out of his bag. He waited for Derek before walking up the the door, unlocking it and walking in slowly.

The Sheriff had been waiting impatiently since he got Derek's call, almost two hours ago. When he saw Stiles - pale, exhausted, horribly thin, but still /Stiles/ - he jumped up, a beaming smile on his face. "You're home!" he exclaimed. "Oh god, son, you have no idea how worried I've been."

You: Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around his dad "i'm sorry dad..i missed you so much" he whispered softly "I should have called or even texted..i'm just so sorry"

"I'm just glad you're here," John said, hugging Stiles tightly, trying not to think of the dual meaning of that phrase. "Thanks for bringing him home, Derek."  
"Any time," Derek replied.

Stiles moved from his dad after a while and moved to hug Derek again, nuzzling against the older male "I can't say thank you enough, you are amazing you know that" he mumbled

"I'm glad you're home," Derek said, emotionally exhausted by the evening.

"You can stay and get some sleep, if you want, you look really tired and i don't think you should driving that tired" he offered

"No, I..." Derek sighed and gave in. "I'll take the couch."

"No you will not be taking the couch, my bed. i'll take the couch" he said shaking his head

"The couch, Stiles," Derek insisted. "Sleep in an actual bed for once. It won't bother me."

"Why you gotta be so stubborn?" he rolled his eyes but nodded "Fine"

"Go sleep," Derek said quietly. "Have another shower if you want, but you need rest."  
John looked between the two of them, unhappy about the implications, but he didn't ask. It could wait until tomorrow.

Stiles sighed and nodded, giving another kiss to his cheek before pulling away.He gave his dad another hug before going up to bed. Once his head hit that pillow he fell asleep instantly.

Derek took a blanket from the Sheriff and settled on the couch. He listened to Stiles until he was sure he was asleep, then quietly let his tears overflow. All his worry and fear and sadness and guilt poured out in silent sobs as Derek cried himself to sleep.

Stiles awoke with a scream, his body jolting upwards. The dream, well nightmare was just him reliving what happened that night. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he gripped onto the sheets.

Derek woke abruptly and ran to Stiles' room. "Are you okay?" he asked, hovering in the doorway. "Can I come closer?"

Stiles panted and nodded for the second question, biting his lip hard to hold back a small whimper.

Derek approached the bed, leaving a clear line of sight to the door, and crouched next to it, offering Stiles his hand. "You're safe now," he promised. "It's over. You're home."

Stiles nodded "I know..i just..seeing what happened tonight in my dream just..made me feel scared and sick.." he sighed holding onto Derek's hand

"I know," Derek murmured. "But you're safe now. It's okay."

John watched from the doorway, wishing Stiles, or even Derek, would tell him what happened, wishing he had some comfort to offer. "Anything I can do, boys?" he said quietly.

Stiles looked up at his dad and sighed, he needed to tell him "dad..come here..I think you need to know what happened..I need to tell you" he breathed out and patted the bed and pulled Derek onto the bed also.

Stranger: Derek sat on the bed and tentatively wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders, hoping it would be okay.

Stiles leaned against Derek and bit his lip "When i left..i thought i was gonna be able to get a job but i couldn't . ever since then i used to give guys..handjobs and shit for money but nothing more..tonight...was different..some guy wanted more..I tried to stop him..he wouldn't stop..he wouldn't listen to me, i wasn't strong enough to push him away..He..he raped me.." he spoke slowly, his words being cut off by his sobbing as he explained it to his dad, hiding his face in Derek's chest.

Derek closed his eyes, rubbing Stiles' arm in an attempt at comfort. It was worse to hear than it had been to guess, though nothing, Derek thought, could be worse than the scent of Stiles when Derek had found him.  
John went pale. "Stiles..." he said hoarsely. "Why didn't you come home?"

"i wanted to..i just couldn't face anyone..After what happened, me being possessed by the nogitsune and what it did..killing people..I blamed myself for everything and i couldn't come back to face you all" he said sadly as he glanced at his dad.

"It's not your fault," John and Derek said in unison.

"I..I know i just felt like it was..i'm sorry" he sighed looking away from them both.

Derek gave John an expectant look, and John capitulated. "I'm just glad you're home," he promised.

Stiles nodded "So am i..Sorry i woke you both up too. you can go back to sleep" he mumbled

"Don't be sorry," Derek said quietly. "I'm glad I was here."

Stiles smiled and nuzzled against him , wrapping his arms around him as he looked up at him.

John looked at the two of them and wondered.

Stiles looked at his dad and blushed "What?" he asked

"Nothing," said John, getting up. "I'll leave you to it."

Stiles rolled his eyes at his dad but nodded "Alright, love you dad" he smiled

"I love you, Stiles," John replied. "It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home" he smiled

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr where you can ask for requests
> 
> http://skye-hale-works.tumblr.com/


End file.
